Take My Hand
by fallingsnow6136
Summary: Haru sees Yuujin sitting alone and tries to make him feel better by playing soccer with him. Or he tries but kicking the ball is harder than it looks. Haru-Yuujin first meeting friendship fic.


**Author's Note:**

_Okay, so, finally working on my White Day drabble. CitrusCactus, this is for you. Unfortunately, I don't ship Haru x Yuujin so it's only a friendship, but hopefully this will give you cavities anyway! Thank you so much to **NeoMiniTails **for betareading this for me at such a short notice._

* * *

Sitting on a ledge, Haru looked up from his book. The commotion below caught his attention. There, on this fair day, stood a young redheaded boy and four other boys who gathered around him. Even from here, he could see the tallest one with the face of a main character, like a knight in shining armor fighting for his honor.

"It's not like I did it on purpose!" One kid yelled, his hands curled into fist.

Another kid held the first one back and said something inaudible for Haru to hear, but it was clearly something about leaving as the four children took their exit.

"I don't even wanna play no mo'... Its over anyways." One of the kids yelled as they walked away.

Haru watched as the young redheaded boy reached his hand out but said nothing. The other kids didn't turn around but kept walking forward. In a novel, Haru imagined, this would be the scene where the rain falls to make the mood even more somber, but in real life, the day was bright and sunny. There was just enough wind to make that redhead boy look even more like he was a hero with the air tussling his hair, his eyes determined but sad. Despite how cool he looked, he still looked miserable. His shoulders hung low, and he hadn't lifted his head since they walked away. He hadn't moved, and Haru had to wonder if walking forward would've been enough for him to cry.

He looked back down at his book. There was a nagging at the back of his throat, a tinge of guilt hanging there. He imagined what Ai would do. She was his best friend, and her named fit her way too well. Ai meant "love," and she had to be the kindest, most loving girl he'd ever met, always there for everyone. She would probably flash that cute smile and introduce herself. She would definitely try to make him feel better.

Ai was different from him. She was lovable, a great speaker, and she never allowed herself to shy away from difficulties. Haru had books as companions. People were hard and not always easy to read. His hands trembled for a moment, but he looked up and saw the boy standing there. He, too, looked torn.

After taking a deep breath, Haru walked to the now empty soccer field, save for one lonely player and his soccer ball, and observed the ball. How hard could it be to kick a ball? He attempted to kick it, himself but that didn't end so well. His foot slipped and ended up meeting the ground, butt first. His hands tried to cushion the fall, but in the end, Haru was sure that it just made him look even more embarrassing. He winced a bit, more from the shock than the pain.

He laughed sheepishly. "I didn't know kicking a soccer ball could be so hard. Maybe you could teach me?" Haru's smile met the forest green eyes of the red-haired boy who upon second look appeared to have come straight of a manga, a real main protagonist for sure, who stared at him incredulously.

The red-haired boy came over, looking hopeful. "You want to play with me?"

"Sure!" Haru said smiling. "I'm not very good at kicking the ball though."

The other shook his head. "I'll teach you! You have to kick with the heel of your foot, it makes a better angle and you'll be able to kick further." His words came out with so much confidence and joy, almost as if he'd been wanting to be able to say this for a lifetime.

"Oh really?" Haru said. He attempted to kick the ball like the other boy showed him but didn't even manage to make one goal. It was really fun though! Running through the air and playing was fun! The red-haired boy seemed to be having fun too. His expression was somehow different, his green eyes had joy, and his shoulders stood high as the heavens, as confident as what Haru imagined a hero should be in every book. They played for what felt like forever, a memory that Haru was sure he'd never forget.

Afterwards, the two of them sat down together on the ledge the boy had been sitting on earlier.

"Was I too hard on them?" The boy said looking down at his hands.

Haru smiled softly. He also finally remembered the boy's name. Yuujin Oozora.

They weren't in many classes together, and he was shy even when they were. But seeing him now made Haru feel they weren't all that different after all. "Oozora-kun, they just don't understand your desire to win, that's all."

Yuujin looked like he was about to reply when the boys from before came over, one of them kicking the ball towards him.

"I wanna learn how to kick the ball properly," The boy said with a smile.

Haru stepped back to allow them to play, watching how the team were all working together. He saw Yuujin stop before heading towards the final goal, and their eyes locked.

Yuujin gave him a soft smile and Haru returned it before watching his new friend make the final goal.


End file.
